Little Sister Gift
Every time a certain amount of Little Sisters are rescued, a girl will leave a teddy bear with valuable gifts at a Gatherer's Garden. In BioShock each of these gifts is preceded by a radio message from Brigid Tenenbaum thanking Jack for his kindness to the "Little Ones." In BioShock 2 Subject Delta also receives teddy bear gifts from rescued Little Sisters and is notified of this by a message from Eleanor Lamb. BioShock Gifts Each gift contains 200 ADAM, plus the following items. If Jack rescues every Little Sister, the player will receive the gift at the level and specific Little Sister shown; otherwise it will occur later, as one rescues every third Little Sister. Gifts are awarded for every third little sister, and 7 times in total. Harvesting or saving extra little sisters will also affect the level at which each gift is received. # Neptune's Bounty (1st LS): Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid; 12 Armor-piercing Pistol Rounds. # Arcadia (1st LS): Safecracker Gene tonic; 12 Electric Buck. # Fort Frolic (1st LS): Hypnotize Big Daddy 2 plasmid; 4 First Aid Kits. # Hephaestus (1st LS): 4 EVE Hypos; 6 Proximity Mines. # Olympus Heights (1st LS): Armored Shell 2 tonic; 12 Incendiary Bolts. # Apollo Square (2nd LS): Prolific Inventor tonic; 150 Liquid Nitrogen. # Point Prometheus (3rd LS): 100 Antipersonnel Auto Rounds; 4 First Aid Kits. Strategy and Trade-Offs Players receive 160 ADAM per Little Sister if they Harvest, or 80 if they Rescue. Since Tenenbaum's Gifts appear at every third rescue, Jack would have had 480 ADAM if he harvested the three (3x160), but will get 440 ADAM for rescuing them (3x80 + 200). Therefore, each of the above gifts are worth 40 ADAM, though the extras (especially the Plasmids) make up for it, other than the possibility of a clean conscience. Based on ADAM worth alone, these gifts more than make up for the slight loss in ADAM. Over the course of the game the player only loses 280 ADAM (compared to harvesting) and based on the price of other plasmids/tonics these are worth 2-4 times as much (depending on play style and plasmid preference). Note that if a gift is searched, it will disappear the next time it leaves the field of view, even if some of the items were at their max and thus weren't picked up from the gift. Therefore, if there is something of interest, but the item is at it's max - such as if the player already has 6 Proximity Mines and would like to use them against a Big Daddy - do not search the gift yet. (It's alright to peek at it; just don't grab it yet.) Lay the Mines, then search the gift. One can also use the above list to plan ahead and, for example, not worry about getting low on EVE Hypos or First Aid Kits if they'll be gifted to the player soon. If the player rushes out of a level before picking up a gift earned there, it will appear at the Garden on the next level. BioShock 2 Gifts Instead of Tenenbaum supplying the gifts, Eleanor provides the player with gifts after Little Sisters. Her messages notifying the player of the gift tell Delta that he is not alone, and that the Little Sisters are there for him. There are three gifts total throughout the game, one after every four Sisters saved. #Siren Alley (1st LS): 80 ADAM, Proud Parent, 50 Dollars. #Dionysus Park (2nd LS): 120 ADAM, Demanding Father, 100 Dollars. #Fontaine Futuristics (3rd LS): 200 ADAM, 100 Dollars, 1 Creme-Filled Cake. In addition to these gifts Eleanor provides several presents of plasmids and items of her own throughout the game regardless of what moral path the player takes. Strategy and Trade-Offs In the second game, saving is meant to be a much harder choice for the player, since the potential gain from harvesting is much greater. If one adopts all the little sisters and harvests them, the total ADAM (not counting Big Sisters and slugs) is 3360, while adopting and saving results in 3080 (with Proud Parent and the ADAM from the gifts). The difference is only 280 ADAM. But to maximize the ADAM gain, the player can rescue the first 4 little sisters to acquire Proud Parent, then harvest the rest. Trivia *Although Tenenbaum does not give gifts in BioShock 2, audio for her at gift-receiving points are still in the game files. It seems she'd also comment on killing a certain amount of Little Sisters, and there would be 4 gifts total. These can be heard below. (Click "Show") fr:Cadeaux de Tenenbaum Category:Items Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2